Back to McKinley
by CassiesFantasy
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are going back to McKinley, with a budding romance. Is their love meant to be?
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Back to McKinley-Chapter 1 Part 1

Blaine opened the front door of McKinley High School and looked around curiously. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kurt walking ahead of him with a black Burberry messenger bag on his shoulder. Blaine quickened his pace a little to catch up with Kurt. He nudged Kurt in the arm and shot a dazzling smile at him. Kurt grinned and nudged Blaine back suggestively.

"So how is your first day at McKinley going?" Asked Kurt.

"Well, I just walked in...but it seems like its going pretty good now." Blaine replied, smiling. He couldn't help but smile around Kurt.

Kurt blushed a bit and asked casually, "So what classes do you have?"

Blaine pulled a schedule out of his back pocket and unfolded it. "First, I have English,"

"Oh, I have Pre-calc," Kurt said dejectedly. "What do you have third?"

Blaine skimmed the schedule again and replied, "Uh, chemistry."

"I have chemistry, too!" Kurt chimed.

Blaine smiled brilliantly and said, "So, I guess we have Chemistry together," he winked and turned on his heel, heading towards English. He looked back and saw Kurt standing there awestruck and blushing.

It seemed like days before Blaine had reached Chemistry. Every 5 minutes, he would look at the clock and groan silently. Though the classes were impatiently long, the classes themselves weren't terrible. Nobody had made fun of him or "slushied" him, as Kurt told him about. Actually, people seemed to like him. The girls giggled quietly when they saw him and the guys just studied him, not knowing what to make of him. Blaine didn't mind though, he kind of liked the attention. Blaine strode to Chemistry after Journalism, trying to hold back a smile. His heart skipped a beat again, he told it to stop doing that, when he saw Kurt. Kurt was readjusting his scarf, which seemed so stereotypical for a gay guy. Blaine sat across the table from where Kurt was. Kurt looked up and smirked.

"So how has your first day back been?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, pretty much the same as before. Its like nobody even realised I left." Kurt said gloomily.

"Hey," Blaine said. He reached across the table to clutch Kurt's arm, at which Kurt blushed.

"I know that there is a whole class full of people that know you've been gone, and they'll be really glad to see you." Kurt looked down awkwardly and grinned, a little happier.

Blaine laughed a little at Kurt's awkwardness. The rest of the class seemed to fly by, though Blaine wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was droning on about. He was content just studying Kurt; his uneven eyes; his occasional grin; his perfectly coiffed hair; his meticulously put-togetherness. Blaine adored every part of Kurt, and he craved it all.

"Kurt!" A group of familiar girls called during lunch.

Kurt turned from Blaine and smiled at them.

"How have you been? What was Dalton like?" Mercedes and Tina asked.

"I've been great," Kurt said, giving a suggestive look towards Blaine. Rachel smiled knowingly.

At that moment, Quinn walked past them, smiling and waving. None of them had ever been very close. Puck and Finn were walking up to them when Sue Sylvester pushed her way between them.

"How's it going Porcelain?" She taunted at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Why are you even on campus, Sue? Don't you dictate Aural Intensity now?"

"I see you've done your research, Pixie. Yes, as a matter of fact, I do run Aural Intensity now. I just came here to give you a warm welcome, Porcelain. I know we've never been on very good terms, but-"

Kurt laughed harshly and retorted, "Speaking terms? You hurt me every day last year, you put my self-esteem at an all time low."

"Woah there, Pixie. Don't flatter yourself, I treated everyone the same." Sue said stonily.

"Oh, so you're not prejudice." Kurt replied.

Sue smiled cruelly, "It's been good seeing you Porcelain, and your little woodland friend over there," She pointed her gaze at Blaine, who had been watching the whole conversation. He looked unfazed. Sue waved tauntingly and walked away.

A few seconds passed before Blaine said, "Well, isn't she a cup of sunshine." Kurt and the remaining girls giggled at that. Blaine loved it when Kurt laughed. He loved it when Kurt smiled. He loved it when Kurt frowned at him for his senseless comments. He loved it when Kurt walked away from him, and he loved it even more when he came back. Blaine loved it when Kurt blushed, especially when he was blushing because of Blaine. He loved it when Kurt winced at the sun when they walked outside, complaining that the sky was too bright. But Blaine loved it the most when Kurt just looked at him, when the connection between them sizzled. Blaine loved everything Kurt did, because he loved Kurt.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Kurt and Blaine walked to Glee Club with their steps in sync. Blaine wondered how it would feel to walk hand in hand to their classes together, and his mind fluttered. He brought his mind back to reality and stepped into the Glee classroom. Mr. Schuester, whom Blaine had met before at competitions, was talking to some of the Glee kids. Blaine recognized a vivacious girl, Santana Lopez, and a blond girl who was staring at her hair and stroking it, Brittany Pierce, sitting close to each other. He also recognized Finn, Kurt's step brother, and Puck, who was dating the confident Lauren Zizes. Mr. Schue glanced towards the doorway of the classroom and smiled brightly.

"Oh! Everyone listen up," Mr. Schue said, exaggerating his hand movements. "We have two new students, or should I say, one new student and one newly reinstated student, Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled feebly at that, "Everyone please welcome Blaine Anderson, transferred from Dalton Academy." Blaine waved and smiled warmly. Some of the Glee kids cheered and whistled at Blaine and Kurt's welcome. They took their seats next to each other and listened to what Mr. Schuester had to say. This was the only class Blaine really had any interest in.

"Well, this week's theme is Acceptance." Mr. Schue began, "Everyone wants to feel accepted, to fit in with someone. Now, I'm not telling you to not be yourself or change yourself to be accepted. You should feel accepted just by being your own unique person. What do you think of when you think of acceptance?" Rachel's hand shot up.

"Well, I think of love. Love is accepting each other for who you are." Rachel said. Blaine could've sworn he saw a hint of a look towards Finn.

"Good, Rachel." Mr. Schue said. "So, I want everyone to have a song by Friday. You can do a solo, duet, or group song. Just be creative!" He finished and the class chattered.

Blaine turned towards Kurt and casually asked, "So, do you want to do a duet?"

Kurt smiled and replied, "Of course."

"So what were you thinking?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shifted in his seat and said unsurely, "Just the Way You Are?"

"Hm, I don't think so. All Bruno Mars is really talking about in that song is what is on the outside. What about Beautiful by Christina Aguilera?"

Kurt glanced over at Rachel, looking intently at a piece of music, "I think Rachel has already got that one pinned down, and you don't want to fight Rachel over a song." Kurt shuddered mockingly.

Blaine laughed and an idea shot into his head, "What about Perfect by Pink?"

Kurt thought for a moment and grinned, "I think its perfect."

When school had finally ended, Blaine drove home. He got inside, waved to his mother, and went upstairs. He put down his messenger bag and fell on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and went over the day in his mind. He walked inside, and saw Kurt. He walked to class, and saw Kurt. He walked to lunch, and saw Kurt. He liked this routine so far. He sat up on his bed and walked over to his closet. He hung up his cardigan and peered into his closet. A navy blue blazer with cardinal red piping caught his eye. He pulled it out and laid it on his bed. He stared at it for a moment, smiling. All his best memories were from the Warblers, and with Kurt. He had gone to many Sectionals and Regionals in that same blazer, though never nationals. Blaine sat down on his bed again. He hated thinking of the day he decided to go to McKinley with Kurt. The Warblers were heartbroken, and he hated letting them down. Those were his best friends, but Blaine knew that he was meant to be with Kurt. Also, he knew that if he ever wanted to win any titles, that he would go with Kurt to New Directions. Blaine put back his blazer, finished his homework, and dozed off to sleep.

Blaine's dreams were usually innocent enough. He dreamed of clasping the hand of the one he loved, stroking Kurt's hair, or just sitting and laughing with him. Those were his favorite dreams. Whenever Blaine woke up he was blushing and his mind fluttered. Blaine pulled out the outfit that he had planned the night before and got dressed. He greased his hair in a mirror, keeping his unruly curly hair down. When he was content with his appearance, he headed out to pick up Kurt on the way to school.

He had barely pulled up to Kurt's house when he saw Kurt walking up to the car. Blaine leaned over to the passenger side and pulled the door open for him.

"Such a gentleman," Kurt said classically.

Kurt got into the car and adjusted the radio.

"You think that you can just come into my car and claim my radio?" Blaine asked tauntingly.

"Well, I don't like listening to weather announcements and people trying to make jokes." Kurt replied flirtatiously.

They finally agreed on a radio station when they were in the McKinley parking lot. Blaine picked up both of their bags as they walked into school. Blaine saw Finn walking with Quinn towards the school at the same time they were. Blaine smiled and Kurt waved half-heartedly. When they were inside, Blaine bowed dramatically as Kurt took back his messenger bag. Finn wolf-whistled as he walked past them. Blaine chortled behind his coat and Kurt reddened.

"So, uh, see you in third," Kurt said awkwardly.

Blaine loved his awkwardness. "Yeah, see ya." He replied, still holding back a laugh.

In Chemistry, they did a boring lab about something boring that bored Blaine. If you couldn't tell, he really didn't care about the subject. Once or twice, Blaine shot a weird face at Kurt just to make him laugh. It kept them entertained.

"Oh, I completely forgot," Blaine said to Kurt when they were supposed to be answering questions about their lab. "I need a subject for a painting in Art. I was wondering if you wanted to be my muse?"

Kurt smiled, looking casual, "Sure," he said cheerfully.

"Great. Do you want to just come over after school so I can do some sketches?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sounds good." Kurt said curtly.

The bell rang for fourth period and Blaine grinned at Kurt, as he did quite a lot. As Blaine strode out of the room, he saw Kurt trying to look casual, though he was actually beet red.

"That was great, Rachel! Really good." Mr. Schue said to Rachel as she finished her solo of Christina Aguilera's Beautiful in Glee.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Rachel said confidently as she went to sit by Mercedes.

"Okay, I think we only have one duet left. Kurt and Blaine, everyone."

Kurt and Blaine walked to the front of the class, down the row of chairs.

Blaine nudged Kurt, "We got this," he whispered.

Kurt looked a little less terrified. Blaine walked to his spot.

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice," he began, with a dramatically pitiful look on his face.

Once they had gotten to the last "Pretty, pretty please," the whole class was swaying along to their performance.

Blaine traipsed up to Kurt, got really close and sang the last, "You are perfect to me."

Blaine couldn't help but notice how great Kurt smelled from this distance. He should be this close more often, Blaine thought.

The class burst into applause and Blaine acknowledged the rest of the class, with Kurt standing there slightly stunned. They both smiled greatly and scurried to their seats.

"Wow, guys," Mr. Schuester said after a moment. "That was amazing! We're all so glad to have you in New Directions with us, Blaine."

Blaine saw the whole chorus smiling up at them. Finn was giving him a thumbs up as Kurt groaned. Then, Blaine realized that he would probably like it here quite a lot.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2

"Oh come on," Blaine said tauntingly as Kurt stood with his arms crossed in Blaine's bedroom.

"When you said I'd be your subject, you didn't say I'd have to be shirtless." Kurt said crossly.

"It's not like I'm asking you to be naked," Blaine said, having undapper thoughts.

Kurt sighed, but Blaine continued on, "I'm only sketching you from from the shoulders up. Is that good enough?"

Kurt pursed his lips, looking unsure of what to say. After a moment, he replied, "Fine, but this better be tasteful."

Blaine laughed, but Kurt still stood there stonily.

Blaine looked towards Kurt again and asked, "Well? Am I supposed to be able to see through your shirt?" (More undapper thoughts,) "Take it off!" Blaine jeered.

Kurt sighed and took off his v-neck that he had been wearing under his Ralph Lauren collared shirt. Blaine giggled quietly.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm your muse!" Kurt said.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at your...unwillingness." Blaine said unsurely.

"So, you think I'm a whore? You think I take my shirt off for just anyone, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt said playfully.

"I'm glad that you think I'm not just anyone," Blaine winked.

Blaine picked up his sketch pad and began an outline for Kurt's face. He drew his eyes, one was slightly more open than the other. He drew his heartwarming grin and his almost perfect nose next. Kurt sat for about thirty minutes without a shirt before Blaine even got to his shoulders. Maybe he should have told Kurt that he didn't need his shirt off until then...but where would be the fun in that?

"Are you done yet?" Kurt asked impatiently, after about forty minutes.

"Just about...ah, yep. Done." Blaine said, looking carefully at the picture.

"Okay, let me see!" Kurt said.

"Well, uh, I'm not really sure-" Before Blaine could finish his sentence, Kurt stole the sketchpad out of his hands.

Kurt stared at it for a few moments and finally said, "Wow. I mean, really, wow. This is amazing, Blaine!"

"I don't really think- I mean, it could be-"

Kurt interrupted him again, "You pick one skill to be modest about, and this is it?"

"Hey, don't make me sound like such a jerk." Blaine said.

"You're not a jerk," Kurt replied. "This is really good. I mean, really good. You never told me you were such an artist!"

Blaine looked awkwardly, "Well, I draw occasionally. Actually, I really like the shading on your eyes."

Kurt laughed, "There's the Blaine I know," Kurt shifted slightly away from Blaine on his bed. "Hm, I've just became aware that I'm not wearing a shirt." He said awkwardly.

Blaine smirked, "Yeah, I noticed that, too."

"So was this all a scheme to get me shirtless on your bed?" Kurt asked flirtatiously.

"Well, if this was all it took, I would've thought of this weeks ago." Blaine said.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes met. Suddenly, all of the sexual frustration that had been pent up for months burst. They both grabbed each other's faces as they leaned in for their first kiss. All Blaine felt was tingles, throughout his whole body. He didn't see sparks, he saw a forest fire. This was everything he had been longing for, and more. They loosened their grips and just stared at each other, stunned, for a full minute. Finally, Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt again, but more passionately this time. Kurt's mouth tasted like wintergreen and it felt amazing. Blaine broke the kiss and looked shyly at the ground. He laughed a little.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Blaine finally said.

"I think I do." Kurt replied.

Blaine looked at Kurt again and studied him. He had an expression of pure awe on his face, his muscles relaxed. He looked happier than Blaine could remember.

Kurt pulled Blaine's face towards his slowly. It was like their faces fit perfectly into each other, every groove filled. Blaine groped for Kurt's face, then his tensed shoulders, then his waist. This was all Blaine ever wanted, he wanted to stay in this state of ecstasy forever.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2 Part 2

"Blaine, what's your favorite color?" Kurt asked, tracing the rim of his coffee cup.

"Uh, red. Why?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know," Kurt said, still looking down at his coffee cup. "I don't think I'd ever asked before."

Blaine laughed at cute strangeness.

Kurt waited a moment and said, "Well, don't you want to know what my favorite color is?"

"I know your exact coffee order, the type of hairspray you use, and your favorite designer. You don't think I'd know your favorite color?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and said, "Oh, now I probably seem like a bad boyfriend."

Those were some of the most beautiful words Blaine had ever heard. Boyfriend. Kurt was his boyfriend. He had been ecstatic ever since their..."Art project" yesterday.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a moment while tracing the rim of his empty coffee cup, so it made a different sound now. "Do you still need me as your muse?" Kurt asked flirtatiously.

"Actually, I think I do." Blaine retorted. "Come on, let's go." Blaine gripped Kurt's hand when they were throwing out their empty cups. As they were walking out of Starbucks, Kurt readjusting his coat pea coat, Finn and Quinn walked in. Kurt looked up, slightly mortified, but not taking his hand out of Blaine's.

"Now it just seems like you're stalking us, Finn." Kurt said as casually as he could. Blaine could tell Kurt didn't need Finn's ridicule at home.

Quinn kept walking past them up to the barista, but Finn stayed behind. He finally looked down at them, hand in hand, and shook them both by the shoulders.

"Damn, finally!" Finn said.

Blaine giggled, but Kurt only smiled.

"Finn, please don't tell my dad about us yet, okay?" Kurt said pleadingly.

Finn looked puzzled, "Why? He'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to be the one to tell him." Kurt said awkwardly. "Just promise you won't."

Finn sighed and replied, "Okay, fine." He turned to Blaine. "Don't go messing around with my brother, okay?"

Blaine stifled a laugh and tried to look serious. "Uh, yeah. Sure, Finn."

Kurt had his hand covering half his face. Kurt pulled on Blaine's hand and they continued walking out of Starbucks towards Blaine's car.

"Well, that was fun!" Blaine said as they entered his bedroom.

Kurt sighed and fell on Blaine's bed. "Yeah, really fun." He said in a dejected tone.

Blaine sat on the bed next to Kurt. "Hey, I don't think he is going to tell your dad," Kurt gave him an "Oh really?" look but Blaine continued. "And even if he did, would that be so bad?"

Kurt groaned. "I guess not. I'm just happy to be with you." He smiled.

Blaine leaned next to Kurt and traced around Kurt's shoulders. "I'm happy to be with you, too." Kurt pulled Blaine's collar towards him, Blaine collapsing into Kurt. Blaine didn't know how much time had passed when he heard a "Hem, hem," by the door. He detached his face from Kurt and looked up to see a scruffy looking, worn out version of himself. He jumped from the bed and bear-hugged his brother.

"Oh my god, Everett! When'd you get back?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Just a few minutes ago, but, uh," Everett shifted his eyes towards the bed, where Kurt was still laying beet red.

"Oh, uh, Kurt. This is my brother, Everett. Everett this is my...boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine said awkwardly.

Kurt finally found some words and asked, "You have a brother? Are you...are you twins?"

Everett laughed, his and Blaine's laugh was the same, except Everett's was gruffer. \

"Yeah, we're twins, or so our mother told us." Everett said tauntingly.

Kurt was sitting upright now, just staring at them both. Blaine was so dapper, for lack of a better word. Yet, Everett looked adventurous. Blaine had his dark hair gelled down and crisp, while Everett's was thicker and curlier, wilder. The two of them looked complete opposites.

"Well, I was going to ask if Blaine had given me a bad reputation, but seeing as you'd never heard of me I guess I don't really have a reputation." Everett said, elbowing his brother.

"I didn't think he would believe me if I just said, 'Oh, hey! I have a twin that lives in Brazil!'" Blaine said.

"Well, you could've tried..." Kurt said softly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see a good time to bring it up in conversation, really," Blaine said shyly.

Blaine knew that Kurt was mad because he was being so quiet about all of this.

"So, why were you in Brazil?" Kurt asked Everett after a few moments.

"I'm in the peace core. I skipped ahead a couple grades and graduated before Blaine." Everett said.

"Yeah, my brother is a lot more anxious to see the world than I am." Blaine said.

Everett smiled, just as Blaine did, "I was always more adventurous than you, Blaine. You 'didn't want to get your new pants dirty.'" Everett said mockingly.

Kurt laughed, which Blaine was happy for, hoping Kurt wasn't as mad anymore.

"It was nice to meet you, Kurt. I'll let you two go back to what you were doing, then," Everett winked and Blaine blushed, which he rarely did.

Blaine watched Everett close the door behind him, then he shifted his gaze towards Kurt. Kurt sat on Blaine's bed, looking up at him puzzlingly.

"I'm sorry, really, okay? I know I should've told you-" Blaine began pleadingly.

Kurt cut in quickly and asked, "What's it like to have a brother?"

Blaine was caught off guard, so he took a moment to let the question sink in.

"Well, I mean, you have a brother. You should know." Blaine said.

"A real brother, I mean. One that has always been there for you. I've never had that." Kurt said, looking at the floor.

Blaine thought for a moment, "It can be nice, you know, always having someone there for you. My mom always tried to dress us the same as kids, that didn't work out very well. Everett was content in shorts and a tee shirt, but I've always liked to look proper. Everett played all the sports, but I was never great at catching things. I'm a good dancer though, I'd like to think," Blaine said, realizing he was kind of rambling on. He sat down on the bed by Kurt and looked at him.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and replied, "Hm, not really. It never really did come up in conversation."

"Oh," Blaine said. "Its actually kinda cute when you're mad."

Kurt laughed, "Do you have any secret husbands or wives I don't know about? Maybe a kid?"

"Well, now that you bring it up," Blaine said jokingly.

"Oh, come here," Kurt said, pulling Blaine closer to him, laughing as their lips touched once again.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3 Part 1

Blaine shifted on his bed groggily. He heard an infomercial about a kitchen appliance coming from his TV. He groped under his pillow for his remote, but instead finding a hand. His eyes flew open, only to see his boyfriend lying next to him. Kurt's hair was disheveled, as Blaine's probably was too. Kurt's crew neck shirt was shifted slightly, so it showed his pale chest. His jeans were wrinkled and he only had one sock on. Blaine found this whole sight very amusing, as Kurt was usually so well put together. Blaine turned on his side, facing towards Kurt and poked his shoulder. Kurt groaned like a dog who had just been woken from a nap and his eyes opened slightly.

Blaine smiled and chimed, "Good morning, starshine."

Kurt's eyes widened scarcely and he smiled, "Oh, hello."

"Wouldn't it be great to wake up like this everyday?" Blaine asked, already flirtatious when he had just woken up.

Kurt smiled and yawned. He looked at Blaine's clock on his bedside table and gasped.

"Ten o' clock in the morning? Oh my god, my dad is going to kill me."

Kurt began to gather his stuff up quickly, mumbling, "What will he think...Oh my god...why didn't I..."

Blaine sat up on his bed and stretched his arms. "You've been gone all night, what's a few more minutes?" Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's shirt and pulled him onto the bed.

"Yeah, Blaine, you're really sweet, but my dad is going to murder me. Literally." Kurt said impatiently.

"Really? He is literally going to kill you? I doubt that." Blaine said tauntingly.

Kurt was now sitting in Blaine's lap with his arms crossed. He looked down at him and said,

"Well, he probably won't kill me, but he might kill you."

"What? Why would he kill me? I'm so lovable." Blaine said, making a cute face.

"You do remember that you're the one that suggested those gay sex pamphlets, right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed, "Oh, right. That could be a problem, but he'll love me all the same."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You really don't know my dad."

"Are you saying that I'm not lovable?" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled, "Of course you're lovable. Now, get up, we're going to my house."

Blaine rolled Kurt off of him and said, "Fine," in a dejected voice.

Kurt laughed while pulling on his coat and Toms.

Blaine found a reasonably modest looking jacket, trying to make an outfit that said, "I'm not doing your son."

Once Blaine was dressed and looking proper, and Kurt was in the same clothes as the day before, they walked downstairs. The first thing Blaine saw was Everett sitting on the couch watching "Man vs. Food," Blaine put his finger to his mouth to tell Kurt to be silent. They crept down the rest of the stairs. Blaine thought he had made it out of the house without any ridicule from his brother, when Kurt sneezed. Blaine shut his eyes tightly and gave Kurt a look that said, "Really?"

"Aw, look at the lovebirds," Everett said jokingly, "Walk of shame, how scandalous,"

"Just drop it, okay, Ev?" Blaine said pleadingly. "Nothing happened."

"Oh, sure," Everett winked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pushed open the door, pulling Kurt along with him.

"Are you guys always like that?" Kurt jested.

"Yeah, we always try to make fun of each other." Blaine said. "So, are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready." Kurt replied sarcastically.

They pulled into Kurt's driveway finally, though Blaine was driving a little slower than usual. They walked up to the door, and Blaine was surprised to find that he was nervous. Maybe it was because of the circumstances that had unfold, or maybe it was the fact that Burt Hummel knew how to use a gun.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and said, "Courage."

How ironic, Blaine thought. Kurt pulled open the door and saw Finn playing Call of Duty on their XBOX. Finn's head turned as the door closed and he pulled his headset off.

"Dude, I thought I told you not to mess with my brother," Finn said to Blaine.

Blaine's mouth opened as if to say something, but Kurt spoke first.

"Nothing happened, we just fell asleep," Kurt said as truthfully as he could.

"Yeah, tell that to Burt." Finn said, pulling his headset back on and going back to his game.

At that moment, Burt emerged from the kitchen and stopped when he saw Kurt and Blaine.

"Where have you been?" He asked forcefully.

"I was at Blaine's house and we fell asleep. I'm sorry, I would have called if I knew I-" Kurt said quickly.

Burt cut in, which Blaine found that a lot of this family did, "Blaine...You're the kid that gave me those, erm, pamphlets, right?"

Blaine shifted his feet a little. He had hoped that Burt wouldn't remember that.

"Uh, yeah." He said awkwardly.

Burt turned back to Kurt and asked, "What were you doing over there anyways?"

"Well," Kurt began, "He needed a subject for a painting in Art, so I thought I'd help,"

Kurt looked at Blaine, drew in a breath and added, "He's also my...boyfriend, now."

Burt's eyes widened and he was silent for a moment.

He finally said, "Oh. He, uh, he seems like a nice guy. Just don't stay out all night anymore, okay?"

Blaine was genuinely surprised, as was Kurt.

Kurt smiled in relief and said, "Yeah, of course, it won't happen again."

Blaine smiled a little and said, "I think I have to go now, homework and stuff. Thanks, though."

He wasn't exactly sure what he was thankful of, but he was certainly relieved.

He turned towards the door and whispered to Kurt, "I knew he'd like me," to which Kurt smiled.


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3 Part 2

"Kurt, Kurt, oh, I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine heard a mocking voice in his ear, waking him up.

Blaine pawed at the air, his eyes still closed and groaning.

"Ooh, baby!" Blaine heard again in the same high pitched, mocking voice.

"I don't sound like that, Ev," Blaine said groggily.

"That's exactly what you sound like," Everett replied.

Blaine rubbed his eyes and said, "Why are you watching me sleep anyways? Go away."

"Now, is that a nice way to treat your big brother?" Everett said, sitting on Blaine's chest.

"I'm two minutes older than you," Blaine said.

"Yes, but I'm two inches taller than you, therefore I'm the big brother." Everett said.

"Now, get up. We're going to brunch." Everett said the last word in a mock-fancy voice.

Blaine pushed Everett off of him, onto the floor, and groaned, "Why? Maybe I have plans."

Everett stood up and asked, "Do you have plans?"

Blaine looked at his hands and said, "Well, no, but I could make some."

Everett leaned down towards Blaine and said, "You just did. You're going to brunch with me, mom, and one of mom's friends." Everett scruffed up Blaine's hair before he left the room.

Blaine combed through his hair, brushed his teeth, and lazily planned an outfit.

He was putting on his socks while walking down the stairs, which was quite dangerous.

"Finally," Blaine's mom said impatiently as he tripped down the last stair. "Is your boyfriend up there again?"

"Everyone in this family just likes to taunt me, don't they?" Blaine said while checking himself in the mirror.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hun. I think it's cute." Blaine's mom said smiling. "Everett Lucifer! Oh, where has that boy gone."

Blaine laughed at his brother's middle name just as Everett came from the living room.

"Shutup, Blaine Christofer." Everett said.

"Boys, those are wonderful middle names! Now, come on, we'll be late!" Their mother said, breaking up their childish mock-fight.

Blaine readjusted his vest and they walked to the car.

After a few minutes of driving, Blaine got a text from Kurt.

"What's up?" He read.

"Have to go brunch w/ my mom and Ev." Blaine replied.

"O...fun?" Kurt replied moments later.

"Yeah, if you call being made fun of for an hour fun." Blaine sent.

"You know they love you." Kurt wrote.

"See you later, then?" Blaine typed.

"Can't wait ;)" Kurt replied, making Blaine smile.

Blaine was unaware that Everett was reading his texts over his shoulder until then.

"Do you mind?" He said agitatedly.

"Kurt, oh, Kurt. I love you so much, baby," Everett said in his teasing voice, making kissy faces.

Blaine hit Everett in the arm and shifted away from him.

"Everett, don't make fun of your brother!" Their mother said half-heartedly.

"This is just what we do, mom. Brotherly love!" Everett said, shaking his brother by the shoulders.

Blaine turned away from Everett.

"I've missed you, bro." Everett said as Blaine rolled his eyes.

After about five minutes, their mom chimed, "Oh! There it is, boys!"

A small red-brick building with lots of flowers and garden life was in front of them. It had a sign that said "Magnifico's" in a curly font. How...quaint, thought Blaine.

"Who are we meeting here anyways?" Everett asked as they walked to the front doors.

"Oh, a friend of mine. Her son is in the same grade as you, Blaine. Maybe you know him!" Their mom said cheerfully. Blaine hated that his mother assumed he knew everyone in the same age group as himself.

"Well, what's her name?" Blaine asked.

"Linda. Linda Karofsky, do you know anyone by the name of Karofsky?" Their mom asked, unaware that Blaine most definitely knew someone by the name of Karofsky.

"Karofsky? As in Dave Karofsky?" Blaine said in disbelief.

"Yes, that's his name! Are you friends?" She asked.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," Blaine mumbled. "She's not bringing him is she?"

"I don't know, I didn't bother to ask." Blaine's mother replied.

Blaine remembered the last conversation he had had with Dave Karofsky. It was something about Dave being homophobic and gay. He was the reason Kurt transferred to Dalton, which was kind of a blessing. Dave was not stable, and he didn't want to get in his way.

A hostess showed them to their table and their mom went off to "powder her nose."

"So, why are you so distraught?" Everett asked, sensing Blaine's unusual nervousness.

"No reason." Blaine said, trying to sound normal.

"Is this Dave guy an ex or something?" Everett asked, egging on.

"No, just shut up, Ev." Blaine said, fidgeting with his fork.

"Fine, fine." Everett said, blowing bubbles in the drink that the waitress had just brought him.

Blaine kept glancing at the door. His mom came back from the bathroom, ignorant of the situation. He had reread the menu at least three times before someone stepped through the door.

A tall, skinny woman, that reminded Blaine of Aunt Petunia from Harry Potter, walked through the door. Behind her trailed a boy that looked about fifteen who was the same height as the woman.

"Patricia!" The woman screeched.

"Linda!" The Andersons' mom chimed back. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!"

"Sorry, I had to take my stepson to football practice." Linda replied. She glanced over at Darren and Everett.

"So these are your boys?" She asked.

"Yep, my pride and joy," Patricia said a bit sarcastically.

"This is my son, Daniel," Linda said, gripping her son by the shoulder.

Daniel groaned and sat across from Everett.

Their mothers began chirping away about something "fabulous."

"Hey Daniel, I'm Everett," Everett said.

"Cool, but call me Danny. My mom wants me to sound respectable." Danny said, rolling his eyes. "You guys twins?"

"Yeah, I'm Blaine by the way." Blaine replied.

"Oh, you're the one my mom wants me to be more like. She says you're dapper." Danny said.

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, that's how I'm perceived."

"See, there you go, perceived." Everett said cleverly.

"I'm sorry I have a better vocabulary than that of a six year old." Blaine bantered.

"I literally have no idea what you just said." Everett said monotonously.

Danny laughed, "You guys are entertaining,"

"Thanks, we try," Everett said in a flattered voice.

"So, Danny," Blaine began, looking down. "Do you have a brother named Dave?"

"Stepbrother, thank god." Danny said exasperatedly. "Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately," Blaine said, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Did he bully you, too?" Danny asked, fidgeting with his napkin.

After a moment, Blaine answered, "He...he just used to tease one of my friends,"

"I know he can be mean, but I think he just has issues. Mental issues, like he should be in a psych ward." Danny said dramatically.

"Maybe he just needs a friend," Blaine said. That was the first time he had actually believed that coming out of his mouth. Dave did need a friend. He needed someone to trust with all his secrets. Blaine remembered coming out to his family being one of the hardest things he did, though his mother insisted that she had already known. They were so accepting, and Dave deserved acceptance.

Their orders came to their table a few minutes later, Blaine had forgotten he had ordered anything at all.

"Here's your grilled chicken salad, sir," the waitress said to Blaine, winking at him.

"Your hamburger." the waitress said flatly to Everett.

After she left, Danny burst out laughing, causing strange looks from their mothers.

"Burn!" he said to Everett, who faked looking extremely hurt.

Blaine laughed along, too.

"Who can blame her with these looks?" Blaine said with a charming smile.

"We're twins!" Everett said. "You don't even play for our team, dude," he grumbled.

Blaine laughed again, wondering how Danny would react to that last sentence.

"Oh! Double burn, man!" Danny said, looking indifferent.

Blaine grinned.

Maybe Danny could give Dave the acceptance he needed.


	7. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4 Part 1

"_Die, die!_" Blaine heard Everett yelling at the TV downstairs.

"_Shoot him, Ev!_" Danny yelled after him.

"How romantic," Kurt said to Blaine while tracing a vein on his arm.

"This is just the mood I was going for," Blaine said jokingly.

"You're in a serial killer mood?" Kurt asked.

"No, I wouldn't say that I'm a _cereal_ killer. I have nothing against cereal," Blaine said.

"Oh, you're so clever," Kurt said flatly.

Blaine loved their banter. There he was in his room, sitting on his futon with Kurt nestled into the crook of his neck. It was heaven for him. Blaine had started studying while they were sitting there, but Kurt liked to "distract" him. Blaine didn't think that Kurt would be the bad influence in this relationship.

"So, that Danny kid," Kurt began, "he's Dave's brother?"

"_Step_brother. He's always quick to correct you there." Blaine grinned.

"I would be too, if I was even remotely related to someone like him." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "You know he just needs help," Blaine said helpfully.

"Yeah, but," Kurt said, unable to finish.

"I know you won't get over what he did to you, I understand," Blaine tilted Kurt's chin towards him and kissed him lovingly. "You have me now." Blaine smiled.

Kurt grinned along with him. Kurt brought his lips to Blaine's again. Blaine was sure Kurt felt that he wanted to stay like this forever, too.

Their moment was interrupted by Everett knocking on the door, which was a refreshing change, to ask if he had any batteries.

"Why, would I have batteries?" Blaine asked defiantly.

"Well, do you know where any are?" Everett asked, but Blaine gave him a look that said, "No. Get out."

"Come on, Blaine! My controller just died! I'm losing lives as we speak!" Everett said pleadingly.

Blaine sighed, "Not my problem. Try the kitchen or something,"

"Okay, I'll try anywhere." Everett groaned. "Danny's kicking my ass!"

"It's not like I wasn't before!" Danny called from downstairs.

Everett rolled his eyes and shot down the stairs.

Kurt laughed, "I think him and Finn would get along well,"

"Yeah, probably," Blaine smiled. "You do know that we have a test tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it's about...hydrogen and pi and stuff, right?" Kurt asked unsurely.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "We have to study."

Kurt leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and sighed.

"Let's run away," he mumbled.

"What?" Blaine asked sweetly.

"Let's run away together, to a place far, far away. A new start." Kurt said dreamily.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, "That'd be nice, love."

They both sighed and looked off, as if picturing the far away place.

"What does it look like?" Blaine asked, wondering if Kurt was picturing the place, too.

"Well," Kurt began, "I'd imagine it would be a cottage. Most fairy tales start out in cottages,"

Blaine laughed. "Yes, a frumpy cottage, but with potential." Blaine added.

"I'll design it, though. It will be wonderful." Kurt said.

After a moment, Blaine asked, "Can we have a dog?"

"What kind of dog?" Kurt asked.

"Well," Blaine thought. "A medium sized dog. Like a corgi."

Kurt smiled and said, "Okay, a corgi. And a canary."

A feeling of nostalgia blanketed over Blaine, though they'd never had that life.

"One day, one day we can have that life," Blaine said, almost a whisper.

"I...I can't wait," Kurt said longingly.

Kurt leaned his head towards Blaine and kissed him softly. Blaine traced the creases on Kurt's palm absentmindedly.

Kurt's love line was long.


	8. Chapter 4 Part 2

Chapter 4 Part 2

"_Blaine!_" A shrill voice sounded in Blaine's ear. "_Blaine, get up!_"

Blaine groaned and opened his eyes slightly. "What do you want, mom?"

Patricia Anderson stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Have you forgotten about _school_? You were supposed to wake up an hour ago! School starts in fifteen minutes!" She said crossly, shutting the door as she left the room.

Blaine shot up and ran to sink. He put his head under the tap and ran his fingers through his messy curls. He half-dried his hair and grabbed the first thing out of his closet, his Dalton uniform.

He didn't realize what he had on until he was being shoved out of the door by his mom.

"_Damnit_!" Blaine cursed. Nonetheless, he ran to his car and hurried off to school.

The warning bell rang just as he pulled into school. He ran to his class and entered out of breath. He calmed himself, smiled to the teacher and sat in his seat.

He pulled out a hand mirror from his messenger bag and assessed himself. The first thing he noticed was his hair. Ungelled, ungreased, just a tangled _mess, _he thought. Then he remembered the uniform. He scowled and tried to cover the large _D _on the pocket_, _with no avail. Its not like he didn't love this uniform, it had so many memories. He just must look like an idiot walking around school with another school's uniform on.

"Are you done primping Mr. Anderson?" The cold voice of his teacher said above him.

"Uh," Blaine began, but instead he just nodded his head and avoided eye contact with everyone for the rest of the class.

Blaine finally shuffled off to chemistry, waiting for Kurt's jeers. After first period, Blaine had tried to wet his hair more, but that just made it _poofier. _

He slumped in his seat and put his head down. A finger traced the length of Blaine's spine, making him shiver. He saw Kurt holding back a laugh when he looked up.

"Go on, say your worst," Blaine said defeatedly.

Kurt smiled and said, "You're adorable,"

Blaine smiled a little and said, "You know how to make a guy feel better, don't you,"

"I'm curious though...what's with the Dalton uniform?" Kurt asked.

"I don't even know, it was the first thing I grabbed from my closet. I feel like an idiot," Blaine said.

Kurt shrugged and said, "Well, I don't think anyone really cares other than New Directions. Rachel will make everyone think you're a _spy."_

"Maybe I _am_ a spy," Blaine said charmingly. "I just came here to learn all of New Directions secrets, you were just a distraction,"

Kurt mock-slapped Blaine playfully.

"And I'm only in this relationship for your dashing looks, you're my arm candy." Kurt said dramatically.

Blaine poked Kurt in the side and watched Kurt squirm cheerfully. "I know you're weaknesses!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "_You're_ my weakness." He smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand.

When Kurt and Blaine went to lunch, he tried to keep away from the members of New Directions, with no avail.

"Why don't you just take the jacket off?" Kurt asked.

"Well...I realized I didn't have a shirt on under this in second period. It's itchier than you think," Blaine said, scratching his torso.

"Who needs shirts? Shirts are overrated," Kurt said suggestively.

At that moment, Brittany and Santana walked over to their table.

"You look so...fluffy! Can I touch your hair?" Brittany exclaimed to Blaine when she saw him.

Blaine grinned and said, "Uh, sure," uneasily.

Brittany poked Blaine's hair cautiously.

"What, are you afraid your hand will get stuck in there?" Blaine laughed.

"That's what Santana told me..." Brittany said seriously.

Santana pulled Brittany's arm and mumbled, "This way, sweetie..."

Blaine laughed and asked, "Is she really that _airy_?"

Kurt nodded truthfully as Rachel and Mercedes strolled to their table.

"Did you guys hear? Mr. Schuester is out today." Rachel said.

"I don't know who could live up to Ms. Holiday's substitute-standards, though." Mercedes added.

Mercedes looked over at Blaine and blinked twice.

"What's up with your hai-" She began, but Rachel interrupted.

"Is that your _Dalton_ uniform?" Rachel asked Blaine bizarrely.

"Uh, yeah. I was late to school and it was the first thing I grabbed..." Blaine said unsurely.

Rachel said nothing for a moment, but then replied, "Oh," then she walked away, pulling Mercedes along with her.

"That is a strange girl." Blaine said uncertainly.

"Yeah, I tend to stay away from her. You don't want to see her when you try out for a solo she wants." Kurt shivered jokingly. "And she wants _all _of the solos." They both laughed and Kurt began telling stories of the times he had at McKinley with the kids from New Directions. Blaine was glad Kurt had other people he could count on.


End file.
